


Prinxing's Baekhyun Prompt Meme

by prinxing (ranithepirate)



Series: Prinxing's Baekhyun Prompt Meme [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: prompt meme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranithepirate/pseuds/prinxing
Summary: Comment your Baekhyun-related prompts and I'll fill the ones I like!Baekhyun is my bias and I want to write about him, but I haven't been very inspired lately so I'd like to write stuff for all you lovely people out there instead. If you're familiar at all with my writing, you already know that I can write really dirty, dark, angsty, smutty stuff, but also all the lighthearted, funny, cute fluff as well — so pick your poison and roll the dice! :)





	1. Rules

**〖 COMMENTS ARE MODERATED! ONLY FILLED PROMPTS ARE VISIBLE! 〗**

****

 

**Please comment with this format →**

> ❥   Pairing: (baeksoo/baekxing/etc.)
> 
> ❥   AU: (college/office/camboy/idol/etc.)
> 
> ❥   Prompt: (anything goes tbh)
> 
> ❥   Your twitter/Ao3: (optional, just so i can let you know if i fill your prompt)

**Some important things to note  →**

> ✶   **I won't fill every single prompt,** just the ones I actually want to write, so go ahead and leave a lot!
> 
> ✶   **You can be anonymous** if you want, but I'd like to be able to let you know if I write your prompt.
> 
> **✶** More than likely **I will just write a one-shot or a drabble, at the least**. Anything longer just means that you are lucky, lol.
> 
> **✶** Just keep in mind that **I'm more likely to write a prompt that is geared towards being a one-shot!**
> 
> **✶** For smut fics, I do have a preference for bottom Baek, so just let me know if you want him to top instead because I don't mind either way.
> 
> **✶** Again, the comments are moderated so  **the only comments you'll see on this are the ones I've filled**.

 

**Thank you for reading and happy prompting! :)**

 


	2. fill for: baekxing is life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it :)

**Title** : Supernova  
**Pairings** : BaekXing (Baekhyun/Lay)  
**Genre** : MAMA AU, Romance, Fluff, Light Angst, Baekhyun-focused  
**Rating** : PG  
**Length** : 3,929 words  
**Summary** : Baekhyun doesn’t have much time left, but Yixing will always be there for him.

[Read here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13864152)


	3. fill for: zaikenhuo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went kind of really off-track from what you asked, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! I literally wrote all this just for 2k of porn FML.

**Title** : Under the Heat of the Moon  
**Pairing** : KrisBaek (Baekhyun/Kris)  
**Genre** : Wolf AU, ABO, Romance, Smut, Light Angst, Pining  
**Rating** : NC-17  
**Warnings** : Rimming, overstimulation, mating, blood  
**Length** : 6,431 words  
**Summary** : Baekhyun thought he grew out of his first love years ago, but his mind and his body never really did cooperate.

[Read here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13905831)


End file.
